In an obscure future
by Tails the Pony
Summary: In a stormy night, Twilight Sparkle finds a unconsious pony and no memories of his past called Tails, now she and her friends must recover Tails memory to prevent an evil being can dominate Equestria
Hi Guys, this is my first story, then pick up slightly in the comments

I'm not very good in English and use a text translator, so let me know if they see misspellings

Warning: My Little Pony and its characters belong to HASBRO, and Tails character is based on Miles Prower of Sonic the Hedgehog series and belongs to SEGA

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was a stormy night in Equestria, and amid heavy rain Twilight Sparkle and Spike tried to get home as quickly as possible

Spike: Twilight still much - he says trying to protect the face of raindrops

TS: I think we're already coming

They follow their path, until a strong gust of wind knocks Spike, it rolls across the floor until it bumps into something, he turns around and sees someone passed out

TS: Spike, are you okay?

Spike: Twilight come here, quick!

Twilight runs toward Spike

TS: What happened?

Spike: Look - he says showing faint pony - We have to help him

TS: Okay, but first we must take him home - she says - help me carry it

Twilight and Spike carry the unknown pony after spending a few minutes lost amid the storm they finally find their way and get home they immediately put him in bed

TS: Spike take the first aid kit

Spike: Yes - he says running toward the kitchen

While Spike will get the first aid kit, Twilight takes to see the state of the pony, his body was full of wounds and had many bloodstains on his coat, in addition he had a huge bump on the head, plus she notes that he strangely had two tails, she spends time looking but then remember his state, then checks her temperature she and her wrist, he was visibly high fever, his pulse was low, but not to a dangerous level, it withdraws necklace that was around his neck and put it on a table, Spike then back with a white box with a red cross, Twilight using a cloth to clean his wounds, then put a potion on your wounds to prevent infection and then bandaging, she put a wet cloth on his forehead

Spike: How is he? He'll be fine? - He says somewhat busy

TS: Quiet Spike it will be fine, he just needs a good night's sleep * yawn * moreover we also

Spike: Okay - says he's calmer and relieved

They then go to sleep, wake up the next morning Twilight smell like pancakes, she gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen

TS: Our Spike, I see you've made enough pancakes - she says looking at the huge stack of pancakes, so big it came to rock

Spike: Well, this time had to make pancakes for three

TS: I think that's a bit much for just three, so ... - she is interrupted by someone noise waking

?'s POV on

I wake up in the morning, I look around, I was in a bed in a strange room, I try to get up but a sharp pain in all my body forces me to go back to bed, I take the opportunity to look around the place looked be a guest room, there was a lot of things, just a bed, a small table with four drawers and a window at the top, I look then to the door until it opens unexpectedly, two figures enter, one was a pony the another looked like a little dragon, I instinctively try to get away but the pain through my body prevents me from going too far, so I end up falling

TS: Hey careful, you are well - she says helping me get up and go back to bed

I hesitate a little, but I just answered - Yes, I'm fine

TS: Good, me and Spike found him passed out in a storm last night, and by the way my name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is the Spike - he says pointing to the little purple and green dragon - And who It is?

-I? My name is ... - I try to remind myself but for some reason I can not - I can not remember

TS: What do not you remember

-I Can not remember anything

TS: You must have had a amnesia because of a blow to the head - she says pointing to a bump on my head

-I guess so

Spike: And how is this to cure amnesia?

TS: The person with amnesia recovers memory with time, the maximum we can do is show Ponyville and see if he remembers someone or somewhere

Spike: So how do we call you if he does not know his name?

Twilight thinks for a few seconds and then have an idea

TS: The necklace he may have had something written - it then takes the necklace, and the open and it was "for my little Tails" - Tails? Is that your name?

\- I think so

Spike: So let's call it Tails - Spike stomach then begins to snore - and I think we have to take our breakfast, I am hungry

Tails and Twilight begin to smile

Meanwhile, somewhere far away ...

An archeologist pony walks alone by ancient ruins, after walking for a few minutes for what appeared to be a maze he finally finds a room, it was a dark crystal on an altar

Archeologist: What is it?

He approaches and tries to pick up, but ends up knocking him, the crystal is broken and it comes out black smoke

?: You saved me, I think I should reward him - he says sarcastically

The smoke then goes toward the pony, he tries to run but ends up trapped in a dead end

?: Now you will be my host - says the smoke going into the pony

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thanks for reading and leave your comments


End file.
